parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie
TheCartoonMan12's TV-spoof of "Goldie & Bear". Cast *Goldie Locks - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Jack Bear - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry/Tom and Jerry: The Movie/The Tom and Jerry Show) *Mama Bear - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Papa Bear - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Little Red Riding Hood - Skye (Paw Patrol) *Beanstalk Jack - Chase (Paw Patrol) *Baley - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Twigs - Simone (Sheep & Wolves) *Brix - Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Big Bad Wolf - Ragear (Sheep & Wolves) *Phil the Good Wolf - Grey (Sheep & Wolves) *Jack and Jill - Forky and Knifey (Toy Story 4) *Jack B. Nimble - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Jack Horner - Jimmy Neutron *Mother Goose - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Humpty Dumpty - *Granny - Mama Coco (Coco) *Fairy Godmother - Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *Jack's Mom - Eve (Alpha & Omega) *Little Old Women - Kitana (Mortal Kombat) *Little Old Women's Kids - Parappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy and Matt Major (Parappa the Rapper) *Little Mike - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Big Bart - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *King's Men - Red Ranger, Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) *Itsy - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Vern the Inchworm - Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Vern the Firefly - Moz (Sheep & Wolves) *Skippy - Benjamin Cooper (Sly Cooper; OC) *Skippy's Mom - Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) *The Trolls - CDA (Monsters, Inc.) *The Giant - Ultraman Tiga *Cow - Nyan Cat *Goosey - Grumpy Cat *Brian - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Tooth Fairy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Frog - Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig) *Gingerbread Witch - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Little Witch Rosita - Everest (Paw Patrol) *Thumbelina - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Wood's Men - Triborg (Mortal Kombat) *Magic Gnome - Doctor Strange *Magic Cobbler - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Prince Charming - Kit Taylor (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *Robin Locks - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Marian Locks - Darma (Rock Dog) *Pops the Weasel - Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rumplestiltskin - Megamind *Adorable Norm - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Sprites - Blue Stinger Beetleborg, Green Hunter Beetleborg, Red Striker Beetleborg and White Blaster Beetleborg (Big Bad Beetleborgs) *Old Man Winter - Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) *Gramma May - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Gingerbread Jimmy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Mary Mary - Nya (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Gene the Genie - Servo (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) Gallery Eg_Pinkie_Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Goldie NEW Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Jack Bear Kitty katswell hero.png|Kitty Katswell as Mama Bear Dudley Puppy.png|Dudley Puppy as Papa Bear Skye from paw patrol as Ashima.png|Skye as Little Red Riding Hood Stickers-muraux-enfants-bebes-la-pat-patrouille---chase.jpg|Chase as Beanstalk Jack Peter-parker-in-spiderman-into-the-spider-verse-movie-poster-5k-31-1280x2120-1.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Baley Dcpokjx-746e1144-7e3b-4f0a-856c-5319c656f31d.png|Simone as Twigs Sub-Zero Mk11.png|Sub-Zero as Brix Ragear in Sheep and Wolves.jpeg|Ragear as Big Bad Wolf Grey.jpg|Grey as Phil the Good Wolf Forky.jpeg|Forky Knifey.png|and Knifey as Jack and Jill The Simpsons Nelson.PNG|Nelson Muntz as Jack B. Nimble Jimmy Neutron 2.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Jack Horner 1 LadyKluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Mother Goose Mamacoco.jpg|Mama Coco as Granny Raven-beast-boy-starfire-robin-teen-titans-raven.jpg|Raven as Fairy Godmother Eve.jpg|Eve as Jack's Mom Kitana MKX Render.png|Kitana as Little Old Woman PTR US cover Parappa.png|Parappa the Rapper, Lammy.png|Lenny, Matt Major.gif|and Matt Major as Little Old Woman's Kids Bart Unlock.png|Bart as Little Mike Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer as Big Bart Buster-red.png|Red Ranger, Buster-gold.png|Gold Ranger, Buster-silver.png|and Silver Ranger as King's Men Lenny.png|Lenny as Itsy Luke Skywalker.png|Luke Skywalker as Vern the Inchworm Moz profile.jpg|Moz as Vern the Firefly Presentation benjamin cooper by jennissycooper-d2lm5h4.png|Benjamin Cooper as Skippy Carmelita Fox.png|Carmelita Fox as Skippy's Mom CDA with Roz.png|CDA as The Trolls UltramanTiga.png|Ultraman Tiga as The Giant Nyan cat.png|Nyan Cat as Cow Grumpy-cat-has-earned-her-owner-nearly-100-million-in-just-2-years.jpg|Grumpy Cat as Goosey Boots the Monkey.png|Boots as Brian Arielhairflow2.png|Ariel as Tooth Fairy Pedro Pony.png|Pedro Pony as Frog 4C3D6707-30A3-4225-A727-7481F50BC9B2.jpg|Dora as Gingerbread Witch Everest.png|Everest as Little Witch Rosita MrsBlue.png|Blue as Thumbelina Tri-Borg MKX Render.png|Triborg as Wood's Men Doctor Strange.png|Doctor Strange as Magic Gnome Batman-dick-grayson-batman-the-brave-and-the-bold-21.7-1.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman as Magic Cobbler Kit Taylor.png|Kit Taylor as Prince Charming Rock dog bodixdarma by dynamiteboom12345 dakyrdv-pre.jpg|Bodi as Robin Locks and Darma as Marian Locks ScourgeTH.png|Scourge the Hedgehog as Pops the Weasel Megamind in the Shorts.jpg|Megamind as Rumplestilskin Flik.png|Flik as Adorable Norm Beetleborg-blue.png|Blue Stinger Beetleborg Beetleborg-green.jpg|Green Hunter Beetleborg Beetleborg-red.jpg|Red Striker Beetleborg Beetleborg-white.jpg|and White Blaster Beetleborg as Sprites Frozone in The Incredibles.jpg|Frozone as Old Man Winter Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg|Judy Hopps as Gramma May 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Gingerbread Jimmy Ninja nya lego ninjago movie.png|Nya as Mary Mary Servo gridman by ltdtaylor1970-d8vgzf2.jpg|Servo as Gene the Genie Category:Goldie and Bear TV Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Movie Spoofs TheCartoonMan12 Category:YouTube Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas